Unexpected Encounter
by GloomingDarkLove
Summary: I had left my home and life in order to fullfill my dreams and make them come true, as back home things held me back in more than one way. I left, and changed my appearance so no one would know it was me. Soon I felt homesick and decided to come back just to see the beach again. There, I found myself imprinted on by Paul, the only wolf my dad didn't get along with. I was in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey! So this is kinda a random story based on an OC I made with my "wifey" while we were simply enjoying ourselves while rp'ing in PM's anything that came to our minds. I started this story looong ago (well maybe I started on October actually… it was supposed to be for her bday), and I still haven't finished it. I would say I'm not even halfway done. But as our anniversary is coming up I thought it'd be nice to at least continue this story –not finish it unless my authors block lets me live-, and I'll be posting it here so she would enjoy it easier, and anyone else who wants can enjoy it.**

 **Don't take this story too seriously, it might probably be full of grammar, spelling and even writing mistakes. I tend to write when inspiration strikes and as English is not my birth language it's prone to being full of mistakes. And as usually this stories are only read by the person for whom I wrote them for I don't exactly have a Beta for them, and Word can only show me some of the mistakes.**

 **Bear with me regarding the mistakes, and please help me by pointing them out in the reviews. Just please avoid the flames, I tend to take them a bit too seriously as my self-esteem as author is not high and I've erased some drafts of stories due to it more than once.**

 **That being said: Just read and enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

I walked nervously down the beach, keeping my head down as much as possible and staying alert for any noise that could lead me to think that someone was following me. Maybe it was me being paranoid, but taking in consideration I didn't know if _they_ were still looking for me or if this beach had become popular while I was gone I guess I had enough reasons to worry.

Though I'm not sure if they'd recognize me even if I passed them by while walking around mindlessly; my hair was not the soft brown/bronze color it had been before I left nor my eyes were the same dark green color plus I had stopped using my glasses. The moment I managed to afford changing them I did right away, my hair was now a very dark brown that could be seen as black from a distance, and my eyes were now a violet tone thanks to contacts that replaced my old glasses. In few words, I looked completely different to how I did when I ran away.

Sighing I kicked a rock in small frustration as thinking about this brought up memories I had been trying to hide deep within my mind for almost 3 years. Now I was beginning to regret having come back to La Push and exposing myself to someone recognizing me and telling off on me with my parents as technically I was still a minor. Though there weren't much people that could recognize me easily, as dad had kept us away from the Pack when we were younger and only Quil, Embry, and Seth came over to visit. The rest of the Pack didn't know me much so they wouldn't be able to know it was me under this new appearance.

 _-Maybe I should go back to my flat and talk to Magnus about possibly moving away again, coming back might have not been my best idea ever-_ I thought to myself and turned around to make a move to leave the beach and walk back to the treaty line where I had left my car when coming here. When I turned around I almost bumped into someone, and obviously I cursed to myself for not having heard someone coming over.

-Sorry, didn't mean to collide with you- I quickly apologized, not really looking to the person I had bumped into.

-It's alright, don't worry- a deep voice said that almost immediately caught my attention, making me look up and then suddenly regret it.

The moment I looked up I was met with a boy/man of tanned skin, that told me he must be of the Pack, but I couldn't know if he was of the Pack my dad had been in or if the new one that had been formed around the same time my sister had phased. When I fully looked up and locked eyes with him, I met my fate. His own eyes widened and I felt a pull at my chest, plus the strange feeling that somehow I was now an important part of his own fate. Then, reality hit me. I knew only of a feeling that happened like that and was something particular of the Pack: **imprinting.**

 _-Crap… a wolf just imprinted on me… I'm doomed-_ This was my first thought when realizing what had happened, though then I began wondering who he was as right now I couldn't match his face to the few descriptions Dad had told us about the other wolves in his Pack, and I didn't remember anyone around my age with a similar face.

It seemed that he realized quickly also that he had imprinted and smiled a little sheepishly at me, offering me his hand to shake

-Sorry, should introduce myself before staring so much. Hey, I'm Paul Lahote-

Paul… oh! He was part of my dad's Pack then, though I didn't know much about him as from what little Dad had said about him I could only gather they didn't really get along. Still I decided that it wouldn't hurt maybe getting to know him better seeing I knew the basics of imprinting and knew a little what to expect. So I smiled and took his hand.

-Nice to meet you Paul, I'm Lizzie Bane-

And so my new life began, one in which I'd learn that things don't always happen as you plan them, but they always turn out in a happy way.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking and Relaxing

**Authors Note: Hey! So this is kinda a random story based on an OC I made with my "wifey" while we were simply enjoying ourselves while rp'ing in PM's anything that came to our minds. I started this story looong ago (well maybe I started on October actually… it was supposed to be for her bday), and I still haven't finished it. I would say I'm not even halfway done. But as our anniversary is coming up I thought it'd be nice to at least continue this story –not finish it unless my authors block lets me live-, and I'll be posting it here so she would enjoy it easier, and anyone else who wants can enjoy it.**

 **Don't take this story too seriously, it might probably be full of grammar, spelling and even writing mistakes. I tend to write when inspiration strikes and as English is not my birth language it's prone to being full of mistakes. And as usually this stories are only read by the person for whom I wrote them for I don't exactly have a Beta for them, and Word can only show me some of the mistakes.**

 **Bear with me regarding the mistakes, and please help me by pointing them out in the reviews. Just please avoid the flames, I tend to take them a bit too seriously as my self-esteem as author is not high and I've erased some drafts of stories due to it more than once.**

 **That being said: Just read and enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on: Unexpected Encounter…**_

 _It seemed that he realized quickly also that he had imprinted and smiled a little sheepishly at me, offering me his hand to shake_

 _-Sorry, should introduce myself before staring so much. Hey, I'm Paul Lahote-_

 _Paul… oh! He was part of my dad's Pack then, though I didn't know much about him as from what little Dad had said about him I could only gather they didn't really get along. Still I decided that it wouldn't hurt maybe getting to know him better seeing I knew the basics of imprinting and knew a little what to expect. So I smiled and took his hand._

 _-Nice to meet you Paul, I'm Lizzie Bane-_

 _And so my new life began, one in which I'd learn that things don't always happen as you plan them, but they always turn out in a happy way._

* * *

After we introduced each other we began talking about random things, mostly he asking me if I was from around here and what I liked to do. Of course, I had to lie at him concerning where I had been born and obviously of my true name. I couldn't risk anyone knowing about my true identity, at least not till I was ready to face what would come when they knew about it.

So I told him that I'd rather not talk much about my life but that I'd been living in California for the last 2 years and had been on a small tour around the state as I was a rising singer but had no desire to become a huge celebrity. I told him about Magnus, but omitted the part about him being a vampire as I knew he wouldn't take it too well, and also it'd look strange I knew about vampires and wolves without having had any previous encounter with the last nor having come here before.

I found that talking to him came easily, and I found myself smiling more than I did on a normal day just by that fact. He told me a little about himself but also kept some things away as he wouldn't have been able to explain right now how he had been born in the same generation as my dad but didn't look any older than 21. He also didn't mention anything concerning wolves, which I was expecting so it didn't surprise me much.

The day so far had been a little sunny with just some clouds in the sky, but it seemed that in the time we began talking to each other and walked around a bit the clouds began gathering. Then, to my luck –not-, the normal weather of Forks began making itself present and rain began pouring down from the sky.

-Aw crap! I thought it'd stay sunny today for once! - This was supposed to be me thinking but then I heard a booming laugh and turned around just to see Paul laughing.

I blushed, suddenly realizing I had spoken my thoughts out loud and he had heard it. Though he seemed very amused about my reaction concerning the weather as I had sadly gotten used to the mild-sunny weather of the area of California I had been living with Magnus for a whole year.

-It doesn't stay sunny too much, welcome to the rainy part of Washington. Come on, let's get you out of the rain before you get sick.- He took my hand and began leading me at a fast pace towards the nearest house.

At first I didn't realize we had walked so much, but now that I could see getting closer the house he was leading me too I realized it had been a quite lot. The house coming towards us was my old childhood house, the Black Home. I don't know how I didn't freeze in place and catch Paul's attention but my anxiety got doubled the closer we got. If things went out wrong my parents would find out it was me, and then if they also found out Paul just imprinted on me, or that I was living with a _leech_ all hell would break loose.

When we reached the porch of the house he knocked on the door and then turned around to me. He seemed then to notice I was worried but thankfully he didn't know the real reason why, and he just made an assumption which I was more than glad to follow.

-Don't worry, I know the owners of the house. I don't think they'd mind lending us an umbrella, or at least let us dry off till the rain stops.-He smiled reassuringly at me and I allowed it to calm me down.

He turned back to the door when it opened and I almost by instinct hid behind him when my mom appeared in the doorway, though I'm sure she didn't notice me there right now.

-Paul? What are you doing here?-She sounded honestly surprised and that just gave more possibilities to the fact that Paul and my dad had never really gotten along and as such he didn't come over to the house.

-Hey Ness, I wondered if you would mind Lizzie, my imprint, and me getting cover from the rain here or if you would lend us an umbrella so I take her to my house for now- Of course, he said the imprint part low enough so any normal human wouldn't have heard, but I had ¼ of vamp so I could still catch it. Though for his sake I made no move to show I heard.

My mom just smiled when hearing about the imprint and took notice of me, but she just nodded friendly her head at me. Nothing seemed to point she recognized me, which gave me a boost of confidence as it meant my new appearance worked very well.

She invited us on and handed us some towels to dry off, to then take off towards the kitchen maybe. Paul just smiled in reassurance to me and handed me a towel, which I took while smiling back. I dried off my hair, glad the paint was waterproof and got off some of my makeup also, not that I minded it much. I blinked a couple times to check that my contacts were okay and let out an internal sigh of relief when seeing I wouldn't need to change them.

After that day Paul and I met up in the beach a couple more times and would go for a walk every time we could, just getting to know each other more. I would sometimes invite him over to Seattle, to the small bar I was "working" in right now as singer during some nights. Magnus always stayed by the sidelines making sure no guy I didn't want came near me, and having Paul at my side was enough threat for any other guy.

Life was taking a good course for the future, and I began thinking happily about what would happen next on it. Plus wondering when would Paul tell me about wolves or if I'd need to go to a bonfire and listen to the legends. The idea of getting so close again to my family and the rest of the Pack was a bit scary as I could only hope no one recognized me. But having Paul with me would be the best part for sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonfire

**Authors Note: Hey! So this is kinda a random story based on an OC I made with my "wifey" while we were simply enjoying ourselves while rp'ing in PM's anything that came to our minds. I started this story looong ago (well maybe I started on October actually… it was supposed to be for her bday), and I still haven't finished it. I would say I'm not even halfway done. But as our anniversary is coming up I thought it'd be nice to at least continue this story –not finish it unless my authors block lets me live-, and I'll be posting it here so she would enjoy it easier, and anyone else who wants can enjoy it.**

 **Don't take this story too seriously, it might probably be full of grammar, spelling and even writing mistakes. I tend to write when inspiration strikes and as English is not my birth language it's prone to being full of mistakes. And as usually this stories are only read by the person for whom I wrote them for I don't exactly have a Beta for them, and Word can only show me some of the mistakes.**

 **Bear with me regarding the mistakes, and please help me by pointing them out in the reviews. Just please avoid the flames, I tend to take them a bit too seriously as my self-esteem as author is not high and I've erased some drafts of stories due to it more than once.**

 **That being said: Just read and enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on: Unexpected Encounter…**_

 _After that day Paul and I met up in the beach a couple more times and would go for a walk every time we could, just getting to know each other more. I would sometimes invite him over to Seattle, to the small bar I was "working" in right now as singer during some nights. Magnus always stayed by the sidelines making sure no guy I didn't want came near me, and having Paul at my side was enough threat for any other guy._

 _Life was taking a good course for the future, and I began thinking happily about what would happen next on it. Plus wondering when would Paul tell me about wolves or if I'd need to go to a bonfire and listen to the legends. The idea of getting so close again to my family and the rest of the Pack was a bit scary as I could only hope no one recognized me. But having Paul with me would be the best part for sure._

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by already and I was becoming much more relaxed concerning going over to La Push and spending time with Paul instead of him coming over to my flat all the time. Now that I was sure that no one suspected who I was really it was much easier to interact with them. Though I avoided Demi, and my parents when possible as if someone would be able to know it was me, that would be them as they're my family.

Right now I was finishing to get ready to go over to a bonfire at La Push. Paul hadn't told me much, saying it was a surprise and I simply let him do as he wanted as it was obvious he was as nervous as I was, if not more. He was probably nervous about how I would react to all the wolf stuff and the imprinting. And I was nervous about telling him Marcus was a vampire, as his reaction to the fact his imprint was almost living with a "leech" could be very varied.

Taking a deep breath I sigh and finish getting ready, trying to appear calm and not worry Paul even more than what he was already. I was glad that I remembered some of the legends and a few things regarding imprinting as that would help me to not react the wrong way when Paul tried explaining them all.

I come out of the room and wait for Paul to arrive as he insisted on picking me up from here and riving to La Push, even if I told him over and over that was perfectly capable of driving there myself. Hopefully, he would like what I was wearing and that would calm him enough to calm me down also.

No more than 5 minutes had gone by when I heard the doorbell ring and I stood up to go open the door, smiling when seeing Paul in the other side

-Hey Paul-

He smiled back at me and kissed my cheek, making me blush as I still wasn't used to the idea of having him as my boyfriend.

-Hey Liz, you look very pretty-

-Thanks-

I walked out and closed the door behind him, following him towards the car and getting in. I dozed off mentally while he was driving trying to gather my thoughts and at the same time relax a bit to not appear like I was hiding something at the bonfire. Being so nervous wouldn't help me pass by unnoticed and not driving attention to me.

I snap out of my "dream world" when hearing Paul call my name with amusement, and open my eyes to fully look at him. He was staring amused at me, as if wondering if I had really fallen asleep on a 2 hour car drive during late evening so easily. I simply blushed a little and told him I hadn't slept well last night due to a couple things that I had to do around the house.

He just shook his head at me and told me that I should sleep some more or next time I'll end up falling asleep on him during one of our walks. I glared playfully at him and hit him softly in the arm, earning another laugh from him. We got out of the car and walked towards where the bonfire was going to be held.

As a child I had only gone to a couple bonfires and had fallen asleep quickly along with my sister. So my memories regarding exactly which legends would be told were very fuzzy, which would allow me at least to enjoy hearing the legends. And the few things I knew regarding imprinting had been those that mom had told us Demi and I when we were younger. Obviously it was only the basics as how do you explain everything about imprinting to two little girls that are 9 and 7 years old?

I chuckle internally at the memory and follow Paul to the logs that were put as seats near the bonfire and sit next to him. Though I end up snuggling closer as the weather was chilly and the jacket I had on didn't help much in keeping the cold out of my body.

After all the legends were told and the people began talking to each other about random things I felt a tug on my hand and looked towards Paul. He motioned for me to get up and follow him, but it was obvious he was worried about telling me that the legends were real. I smiled, hoping to calm him down and stood up, following him towards a more private spot near the forest.

-Look Lizzie, I gotta tell you something. All the legends you heard back there… they're real. Vampires exist, as so do wolves. Right now, there are 2 Packs of sorts. One, with Jacob as Alpha and another with Demi, his daughter as Alpha. I'm a wolf too, but turned into one around the time of Jacob's Pack, though I didn't stop phasing and therefore didn't age physically too much. As for the imprinting legend... that's real also. That day on the beach, when we met and I looked into your eyes I imprinted on you.-

He was shaking while telling me all this, but I could tell it was due to being nervous, as it was really a lot of information to take in. And if I was being honest, if I hadn't known what to expect I would have seriously gone into shock and tried running away. Instead, I waited patiently for him to end and went over to hug him.

-If you're expecting me to run away scared, or be mad, then I'll be disappointing you. I'm not going anywhere Paul. –

He seemed to relax a lot and hugged me back, sighing in relief at the knowledge I wasn't going to leave him or anything of that type. We stayed like that for maybe a couple minutes before he pulled back and told me to wait here, that he'd go show me something. I simply nodded, not sure of what he was planning to do.

I found out rather quickly. Less than a minute after he had gone into the woods, a big silver wolf came out –or at least I saw his wolf silver but it might be due to moon's light or the fact that it was dark and the contacts I had didn't help much either- and came over to me. I was a little afraid, I had to admit that. The only wolf of the Pack I had been near of was my sister, when she phased for the first time and came over to my window to get some clothes to try change back. And that had been almost 4 years ago if I remembered correctly.

He nuzzled my hand and laid down, letting me take my time to absorb everything that happened and get over the shock of seeing another wolf. He seemed like he was the double of size of what I remembered from Demi's wolf. After a couple seconds I sat down and began petting his head, now more calm and smiling at him.

-This is strange, it feels as I'm petting a way too big puppy- I giggled when he huffed and poked me with his nose, making me fall to my side still laughing. It was obvious I had hurt his "wolf ego" by calling him a puppy.

We stayed there teasing each other for a good while before he stood up and left to change back so we could go back to the bonfire. I stood up also, brushing the sand off my clothes the best I could and hoping not to look too messy. If my father ever found out who I was he'd probably go crazy knowing I was here alone with Paul, and that he imprinted on me. But oh well, it wasn't as if he could do anything about it, and if I could avoid it he wouldn't know who I was until I wanted to.

Paul came back quickly and grinned at me, taking my hand and leading me back to the bonfire while the guys were in the middle of a fight. This was good for us as I knew enough of them to know that they'd tease me restlessly the first few days now that I knew their secret. And the more I could avoid it today the better as I'd be blushing hard if they began their teasing.

This day went out better than I had thought at first, and I'm glad it did as the bad outcomes had drove me crazy with worry the night before. I was happy right now with what I had, and wouldn't change it for anything I was offered. I had someone who understood me and would be always by my side, I had Magnus who could care for me anytime I needed it plus encouraging me to follow what I thought was best. Maybe one day I'll come back to my family, and allow life to continue that way, but as for now I was just happy to be next to Paul.


End file.
